


Lass mich etwas ausprobieren

by spnblack



Series: Das Spiel der ... Zwei Engel ohne Flügel [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Medical Kink, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Play
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnblack/pseuds/spnblack
Summary: 1. Überwindung"Bereit, durch die Hölle zu gehen, um dann das Paradies zu sehen?"Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl runzelte er die Stirn, als Eva seine Hände fesselte.2. Komplett ausgefülltDann drückte ich die Fernbedienung und brachte sie in eine fast horizontale Position,bekam ein unzufriedenes Grummeln, weil Eva erst recht wieder nichts sehen konnte.





	1. Überwindung

 

„Ich möchte dir danken, für eines der aufregendsten Wochenenden in meinem Leben.

Du hast mich überrascht, du hast mich verblüfft, aber eigentlich möchte ich gar nicht wissen, woher du alle diese Dinge weißt“, grinste Gabriel und gab seiner Frau und einen Klaps auf den Hintern.

Beide umarmten sich innig und er musste sie einfach küssen, war süchtig nach ihrem Geschmack, ihren vollen Lippen, ihrer zarten Haut. 

 

Unglaublich, was Eva in diesen zwei Tagen mit ihm angestellt hatte und er hatte jede einzelne Sekunde davon genossen. Er wusste, es fiel ihr nicht immer leicht ihn an seine Grenzen zu bringen und er wusste auch, dass er sehr oft viel zu ungeduldig, zappelig und kribbelig war, aber sie machte das alles mit solch einer Ruhe, so einfühlsam und zärtlich, gemischt mit einer sanften Härte, dass er sich vollkommen fallenlassen konnte und auch diese Ruhe und Geduld lernte.

Darum war es seine Aufgabe ihr zu zeigen und zu sagen, dass er das mochte … Eva brauchte diese Bestätigung um immer wieder einen Schritt weiterzugehen.

„Ich liebe es wenn ich so dir so ausgeliefert bin, und sicher sein kann dass du dafür sorgst, dass alles in Ordnung ist und es mir gut geht, ich liebe es die Kontrolle abzugeben und zu wissen dass du sie behältst, ich liebe es wenn du mich füllst, mit deinen Fingern, deiner Hand oder einem Spielzeug, ich liebe alles was du mit mir machst, auch wenn du mir Schmerzen zufügst, denn ich vertraue dir vollkommen und am meisten liebe ich wenn ich in deine Augen schaue und sehe wie du es genießt“, sagte er leise aber bestimmt, sah ihr dabei tief in ihre rehbraunen Augen und genoss es, dass sie etwas verlegen wurde.

Mit Worten umzugehen, das hatte er drauf. Es fiel ihm nicht schwer und das hing nicht nur mit seiner Arbeit zusammen. Wenn er seine Frau ansah, sprudelten die Worte nur so aus ihm heraus und Gabriel war dankbar, ihr all das sagen zu können, was in ihm vorging.

 

Sein Hintern schmerzte und er war erschöpft, aber er war auch unfassbar glücklich. Nach solchen Aktionen, oder insbesondere in solchen Situationen hatte er wieder einen klaren Kopf und konnte ein paar Stunden nur er selber sein.

Er war auch sonst er selber, aber in diesen Augenblicken konnte er vollkommen abschalten, die Verantwortung abgeben, weil er wusste dass seine Frau das für ihn übernahm, das Gegenteil zu seiner Arbeit, die ihn doch oft ziemlich forderte.

Ihm war klar, dass Eva das manchmal nicht ganz verstehen konnte, wenn er danach lechzte wieder in ihre Rollen zu schlüpfen … aber für ihn hatte das mit auspowern zu tun, er brauchte das.

Ja, zugegeben, Gabriel war mittlerweile auch etwas süchtig danach, ja … er war ihr hörig, und er war es gerne. Dennoch war und blieb es ein Spiel.

 

Auch hätte er niemals gedacht, sich eines Tages auch zu Männern hingezogen zu fühlen, aber diese Dinge hatte er durch seine Frau gelernt und möchte keinen Wimpernschlag davon missen.

Und dass er das alles ausleben konnte, mit ihr, dafür war er ewig dankbar.

Er liebte und brauchte sie so sehr.

Von Anfang an war ihm klar, dass Eva etwas ganz Besonderes war und es wurde immer klarer als sie jeden Meilenstein und jeden Schicksalsschlag meisterten und sie das Ganze nur noch enger miteinander verbunden hatte.

 

In der Dusche lief das warme Wasser und die Welt um ihn verschwamm. Eva wusste genau, was er brauchte, fühlte genau, wie und wann er wo angefasst werden wollte.

Das fand er immer wieder erstaunlich und es war ein wundervolles Gefühl, einen Menschen zu haben, der einen verstand, der einen kannte, der einen bedingungslos liebte.

Ihre Hände wanderten zu seinem Penis, der abermals fest und dick war.

„Schon wieder?“, fragte sie überrascht.

„Na bei der Frau? Er war noch gar nicht richtig schlaff“, antwortete er keck und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Ich hätte noch ein Experiment, bist du bereit dazu?“, erwiderte sie und Gabriel nickte, „bereit durch die Hölle zu gehen um dann das Paradies zu sehen?“

Bei diesen Worten runzelte er mit etwas mulmigem Gefühl die Stirn aber ließ sich ohne Widerworte die Hände hinter seinem Rücken fesseln.

Ein bißchen Angst war immer mit im Spiel, sie hatte es drauf, ihm einige Momente ein ungutes Gefühl zu bereiten.

 

Eva stellte das Wasser ab und kniete sich vor ihn. Wenn er ihre weichen Lippen und Zunge an seinem Penis spürte, die wie auf einer Flöte spielten, konnte er sich nicht lange zurückhalten.

„Honey“, stöhnte er erregt und musste sich an die kalte Duschwand lehnen, weil seine Hände keinen Halt finden konnten. Gabe spürte die Hitze aufsteigen, die sich wie ein Feuer in seinem Unterleib ausbreiten. Einige Sekunden später überzog er die weißen Fliesen abermals mit einem Weiß.

Aber dann ließ sie nicht von ihm ab. Sie kreiste mit der flachen Hand und Druck an seiner Eichel bis er zu jammern anfing, da die Überreizung schmerzte.   

„Oh Gott, bitte hör auf“, winselte er und wand sich um dem Schmerz zu entkommen, was sich aber als unmöglich herausstellte. Darum hatte sie ihn auch gefesselt.

 _‚Eva du Biest, was hast du vor?_ ‘

„Bleib stehen, vertrau mir“, flüsterte sie und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

Sie mochte das Gefühl zu sehen wenn er eigentlich nicht mehr konnte.

Gott sei Dank hatte Eva auch ein wenig Seife dazu genommen um es erträglicher zu machen, aber um ehrlich zu sein, es brannte wie Feuer in seinem gesamten Körper.

Nach ca. zwei Minuten spürte er dann wie der Schalter in seinem Gehirn umgelegt wurde und sich der Schmerz umwandelte und er begann unkontrolliert zu stöhnen.

Sein Körper begann sich nun mehr und mehr von selbst zu bewegen.

Er streckte sich ihr verlangend entgegen, bot sich ihr an und bettelte sie mit seinem Körper an, ihm mehr zu geben.

Sein Denken funktionierte nur langsam und träge, aber er musste ja auch gar nicht denken, denn das war ihre Aufgabe. Sie hatte ihn fest im Griff und das mit Hand und Verstand.

_‚Das war also gemeint mit der Hölle und dem Paradies‘_

 

Aber irgendetwas war anders an dem aufbauenden Orgasmus und plötzlich hatte er einen wahnsinnigen Drang zu urinieren. 

„Oh Fuck Baby, ich muss pinkeln, hör sofort auf“, schrie er in Panik.

Gabriel versuchte sich zu befreien indem er herumzappelte aber wo sollte er in der kleinen Dusche hin?

„Nein, lass dich gehen und genieße was ich jetzt machen werde, lass es einfach zu“, beruhigte sie ihren Mann. Das ging doch nicht, er konnte sie doch nicht in seinem Natursekt baden, die beiden hatten ja schon vieles gemacht, aber das widerstrebte ihm gewaltig.

Panisch schloss er die Augen und spannte alles an was nur ging. Aber er würde es nicht verhindern können, so fest und unerbittlich wie sie weiter rieb.

„Was hast du vor?“, stieß er gepresst durch seine Zähne heraus und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich werde dich zum Fließen bringen und du wirst mir alles geben, wehr dich nicht dagegen“,

sagte Eva und ein leises verzweifeltes Jammern verließ seine Lippen.

Er konnte es nicht mehr halten, unmittelbar reagierte der Körper und Gabriel spürte wie der erste heiße Schwall seinen Körper verließ und instinktiv wehrte er sich heftiger.

Das wollte er nicht, er wollte seine Frau nicht anpinkeln.

„Nein“, schrie er und kniff die Augen noch fester zusammen, „nicht, hör auf!“    

Doch Eva rieb weiter und weiter und Schwall um Schwall spritzte aus seinem Schlitz.

Sein Herz wäre vor Scham in die Hose gesunken, hätte er eine angehabt und plötzlich fuhr sie ihn an: „Lass das Gabe. Es ist kein Urin. Fühle und lass dich darauf ein. Squirting, so heißt das, es ist etwas Besonderes und du kannst stolz darauf sein, dass du es kannst!“

 

Er hörte den klaren Befehl und ein Schauer durchzuckte seinen Körper. Sein Geist ohnehin noch im Sub-Modus gefangen, reagierte instinktiv. Fast augenblicklich entspannte er sich und ließ es nicht nur geschehen, sondern gehorchte und stellte seine Sinne auf den Fluss ein.

Er wusste nicht, ob er es mochte oder nicht, doch das war nicht wichtig. Einzig, dass sie es wollte, war wichtig und damit akzeptierte er es. „Ich weiß. Fühlst du es? Mach die Augen auf, so ist es gut“, redete sie leise auf ihren Mann ein und als er in ihr lächelndes Gesicht sah, wusste er, dass er sie glücklich machte. Verschwommen registrierte Gabriel, was da mit ihm passierte aber er hörte klar und deutlich dass sie ihm sagte, wie stolz sie auf ihn sei und das waren immer die schönsten Worte die er in solchen Situationen hörte und das machte ihn noch glücklich.

Ein tiefer Blick der Liebe, das war das letzte was er wahrnahm als ihn ein erneuter Orgasmus, stärker und tiefer in seinem Inneren erfasste und die Sterne vor seinen Augen tanzen ließ.

Ihr alleine gab er alles, ihr alleine schenkte er alles was ihn ausmachte.

Eva hielt ihn fest, denn seine Beine drohten nachzugeben. Schnell löste sie die Fesselung und nahm ihn in die Arme. „Wow“, keuchte er, zu mehr war er nicht im Stande.

Später als er sich wieder gesammelt hatte erklärte ihm seine Frau, dass sich die Meinungen teilten, was es letztendlich für eine Flüssigkeit war, aber in jedem Fall war es kein reiner Urin, roch auch nicht danach, sondern klar wie Wasser. Dennoch kam es aus der Blase, was den Harndrang erklärte.

Im Prinzip war es ihm egal, Eva fand es faszinierend und somit auch er.


	2. Komplett ausgefüllt

_Gabriel_

Einige Träume hatten sich innerhalb des letzten halben Jahres für mich erfüllt und ich war nicht mehr nur der glücklichste Mensch auf dem Planeten, sondern im ganzen Universum.

Meine Frau war jetzt 24/7 bei mir. Nun ja, das stimmte nicht ganz. Wir hatten beide eine Arbeit, der wir nachgehen mussten. Aber zum einen hatte sie den Schritt gewagt und war zu mir gezogen.

_‚Und ich schwöre, dass ich alles daransetzen werde, damit sie das nicht bereut‘_

Zum anderen hatte ich ein eigenes Haus. Gut, meine Frau durfte auch hier wohnen …

Und das Beste, wir hatten unser eigenes Spielzimmer. Mit allem Drum und Dran.

Das war eine Überraschung für sie.

Aber ich hole zu weit aus. Das ist ein anderes Kapitel.

 

„Weißt du noch, als du das erste Mal deine Hand in mir hattest?“, fragte ich beim Abendessen.

Eva verschluckte sich fast am Reis und ich stand auf und klopfte ihr lachend auf den Rücken.

„Gabe du Idiot“, murmelte sie atemlos, „sehr passendes Gesprächsthema beim Essen.

Ja weiß ich noch.“

„Ich will auch, bei dir“, sagte ich und sah ihr auffordernd in die Augen.

„Bei mir gibt es aber mehr ‚Dont’s‘!“

„Ich weiß … mir reicht ein Loch“, grinste ich und dafür setzte es einen Klaps auf den Hintern.

 

„Genieße es“, flüsterte ich eine Stunde später in ihr Ohr als sie auf dem Gyn-Stuhl saß.

Dann verband ich ihre Augen, fixierte die Arme und Beine und konnte förmlich das Augenrollen ihrerseits vor mir sehen.

Dass sie sich höchstwahrscheinlich ein wenig unwohl fühlte, konnte ich mir vorstellen, war es doch sonst ich, der so dalag. Aber das war mir im Moment egal. Eva wusste, dass sie bei mir gut aufgehoben war und versuchte sich zu entspannen.

Mit sanften Streicheleinheiten und zärtlichen Küssen entspannte sie sich immer weiter als ich ihr zuflüsterte ihr zu wie sexy sie war und wie sehr ich sie liebte.

Ich wusste, dass es für sie leichter war mit einer Augenbinde, aber mir war nicht ganz bewusst wieso.

Jedenfalls stand es ganz oben auf meiner To-Do-Liste das zu ändern.

Ich nahm mir viel Zeit, ihren wunderschönen Körper zu erforschen und machte so lange weiter bis sie sich aufreizend unter meinen Händen räkelte und wohlig stöhnte.  

Dann setzte ich mich zwischen ihre Beine und genoss kurz den Anblick.

In meiner Hose wurde es bereits eng und ich seufzte erregt.

Ihr betörender Geruch schoss mir sofort in die Nase und ich schloss die Augen um ihn tief in mich aufzunehmen. Ich konnte nicht anders und streckte meine Zunge aus um sie zu kosten.

Mein Kleiner wurde sofort steinhart und ich stöhnte leise als sie sich mir entgegendrückte. Ich war süchtig danach.

Das war gut, denn wenn ich meine Frau nicht riechen könnte, hätten wir ein PChucklem.

Kopfschüttelnd sammelte ich mich kurz, denn das Ziel war ja ein ganz anderes.

 

Das Klappern des Spekulums hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder geweckt und ich wärmte es ein wenig in meinen Händen.

Mit dem Gleitgel sparte ich, denn Eva war schon wieder nass wie ein Wasserfall.

„Ich werde mir jetzt dein Inneres anschauen.“

Vorsichtig schob ich es hinein und drehte langsam auf.

Natürlich ließ ich es mir nicht nehmen auch hineinzuleuchten und alles genau anzusehen.

Aus dieser Perspektive hatte ich das auch noch nie gesehen. Und der Anblick machte mich sofort noch geiler.

„Und wie sieht es aus Herr Doktor?“

„Alles im rosa Bereich, sieht gut aus, sonst irgendwelche Beschwerden?“

„Na ja, es ist mir etwas unangenehm“, fing sie an und druckste ein wenig herum, „ich habe vor einiger Zeit einen Afrikaner kennengelernt und Sie wissen ja wie gut die bestückt sind, nun möchte ich gerne mit ihm schlafen, habe aber Angst, dass ich sein riesen Gerät nicht aufnehmen kann, ich denke, ich müsste ein wenig gedehnt werden, besteht die Möglichkeit?“

 

Grinsend schüttelte ich den Kopf und räusperte mich.

„Das ist gar kein Problem, wir werden klein anfangen, und uns weiter steigern, ist das in Ordnung für Sie?“

„Ja machen Sie ruhig, Herr Doktor, ich begebe mich ganz in ihre fähigen Hände“,

antwortete sie schmunzelnd.  

„Sagen Sie bitte Bescheid, sobald etwas unangenehm ist“, erwiderte ich und Eva nickte aufgeregt.

Behutsam und langsam tastete ich  mich voran und sah sie immer wieder an um zu beobachten ob ihr das auch nicht unangenehm war, oder Schmerzen bereitete.

Ich war so dermaßen erregt und musste einige Male tief durchatmen und mich sogar einmal selber bremsen um nicht abzuspritzen. Jetzt wusste ich auch, was sie damit meinte wenn sie davon sprach alleine beim Anblick zu kommen. Eva hatte nicht viel Freiraum. Aber um sie vor Lust stöhnen zu sehen, wenn sie ihren Rücken leicht wölbte und sich mir entgegendrückte, wenn sie ihren Kopf von einer Seite auf die warf, wenn sie sich verführerisch auf die Unterlippe biss oder ihre Finger sich tief in das Leder des Stuhles drückten. Das trieb auch mir den Schweiß aus den Poren.

Jetzt hatte ich auch die Möglichkeit sie immer wieder nahe an den Orgasmus zu bringen um wieder abzubrechen und von vorne anzufangen.

Es dauerte nicht lange da vermischte sich ihr Stöhnen mit diversen Flüchen.

Aber da ich ohnehin wusste, dass mir das irgendwann bei einer unserer nächsten Sessions zum Verhängnis werden würde, kostete ich diese Situation voll aus.

Immer wieder machte ich kleine Pausen, stand auf und liebkoste ihren Körper, bevor ich mich wieder dem eigenen Ziel widmete und pChuckierte wie weit ich gehen konnte.

Die Dildos wurden immer größer und irgendwann hielt ich es nicht mehr aus und stieß meinen Schwanz in ihre vor Verlangen pulsierende heiße, nasse Höhle.

Ich überlegte kurz, ob ich es zu Ende bringen sollte, hatte aber Gott sei Dank doch noch so viel Selbstbeherrschung es zu lassen.

 

„Gabe!“, keuchte sie und rutschte hin und her.

„Nicht so schnell, meine Liebe“, hauchte ich ihr ins Ohr und sie erschrak ein wenig.

Ich schenkte uns ein paar Augenblicke, wieder herunterzukommen und fing wieder von vorne an.

Wäre ich nicht so dermaßen geil gewesen, ich hätte das die ganze Nacht machen können.

Vorsichtig nahm ich ihr die Augenbinde ab und gab ihr zu trinken.

„Mach mir wenigstens die Hände frei!“  

„Nur wenn du brav bist“, erwiderte ich mit einem Grinsen und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.  

„Kannst du bitte … ich platze gleich“, wimmerte sie angestrengt und zog scharf die Luft ein, worauf sie fast einen Hustenanfall bekam.

„Entschuldige Baby“, sagte ich besorgt und ließ schnell die Luft aus.

Dann brachte ich sie in eine fast liegende Position, was mir ein erneutes lautes Murren einbrachte, da sie jetzt erst recht wieder nichts sehen konnte.  

„Entspann dich“, sagte ich leise und schob meine Finger in sie.

Um sie ein wenig abzulenken hielt ich ihr einen Vibrator an ihre Perle und beobachtete erregt die kleinen Wellen, die ihren Körper erschütterten

„Alles ok?“, fragte ich zwischendurch und sie deutete mit dem Daumen nach oben.

Aber ihren Geräuschen nach zu urteilen genoss sie es, hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete heftiger.

Behutsam und langsam tastete ich mich immer weiter vorwärts.

„Oh Gott …“, stöhnte sie laut und ich war sofort in Alarm und stoppte.

 

„Geht es dir gut?“

„…“

„Es ist nur … mach weiter.“

Ihre Hände klammerten sich fest in die Stützen des Stuhles und sie hielt den Atmen an.

„Honey?“, fragte ich noch einmal und es dauerte einen Augenblick bis sie mich ansah.

Eine Träne lief ihre Wange entlang und mir wurde mulmig.

Ihre Beine zitterten und ich bewegte ganz behutsam meine Hand wieder Richtung Ausgang.

Dann zog ich den Handschuh aus und nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen meine Hände, küsste die Träne weg und streichelte über ihre Wange.

„Vertrau mir, lass dich fallen“, flüsterte ich beruhigend und küsste sie auf die Lippen.

Ich vertiefte den Kuss und sie legte eine Hand in meinen Nacken, entspannte sich langsam wieder und nickte mir lächelnd zu.

„Das tu ich. Beweg dich wieder hinunter.“

Mit einem Kribbeln im Bauch streichelte ihre Oberschenkelinnenseiten und setzte den

Vibrator wieder an.

Nachdem ich mir wieder einen Handschuh angezogen und großzügig mit Gleitgel benetzt hatte

pChuckierte ich es noch einmal.

Ich wollte, dass Eva das erleben konnte, was ich erleben durfte.

Ich wollte, dass sie ihre Lust herausschrie.

Ich wollte, dass sie spüren konnte, wie sie sich auflöst um wieder neu zusammengesetzt zu werden.

Ich wollte ihr den Himmel auf Erden zeigen.

Ich wollte mit ihr dabei verbunden sein und ihr Herz berühren, wenn auch nur im übertragenen Sinne.

 

Nach einigen Minuten spürte ich den Punkt wo es nicht mehr weiterzugehen schien.

„Baby, alles ok? Sieh mich an.“

Während sie nickte überwand ich das letzte Stück und in Zeitlupe nahm ich war, wie sich ihre Augen weiteten, sich ihr Mund zu einem Schrei öffnete und sie von einer Woge der Erregung geschüttelt wurde wie ich es bei ihr noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

Gut, dass ich meine Hose ausgezogen hatte, denn die wäre jetzt nass.

Und auch gut, dass ich saß, denn die Woge die mich erfasste, hätte mich in die Knie gezwungen.

Meine Hand wurde durch ihr Verkrampfen zusammengequetscht aber das war egal.

Ich bewegte meine Finger und dachte schon ihr Orgasmus würde nie enden.

Ich denke, ich konnte das als gelungenes Experiment verbuchen und war glücklich, dass es mir meine Frau erlaubte, ihr diese Gefühle zu schenken.  

Nachdem ich meine Hand entfernt, meine eigene Schweinerei beseitigt und die Fixierungen an den Beinen gelöst hatte, stellte ich mich neben sie und stich ihr die verschwitzen Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Geht es dir gut?“, fragte ich liebevoll und sie nickte erschöpft.

„Danke“, murmelte sie glücklich als ich ihre Tränen trocknete.

Aber es war weit mehr als nur ein einfaches ‚danke‘, dass ich in ihren Augen las.

„Ich denke der Negerschwanz dürfte kein Problem mehr sein“, schmunzelte ich an ihren Lippen und sie lachte.

 

Im nächsten Teil ...

Auch zur Weihnachtszeit gibt es nicht nur Geschenke, sondern ab und zu auch mal die Peitsche


End file.
